Happy Birthday
by Hikari Kame
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday, and he receives a very special gift...Is it still a gift if you pay for it? Written after Halloween
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh, or whatever I choose to add that's someone else's

This is a story I wrote a year ago, after Halloween. I decided to post it in the middle of summer because I could. Plus, it's my official birthday today! Yay!!

Hope it's not too bad…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh, or whatever I choose to add that's someone else's. Will add more names later if necessary. Miruki's my creation, though. Longer disclaimer in profile.

Note: -this is thoughts-

A Historical Halloween

Chapter 1

START FLASHBACK

It was 1 weeks before Halloween, and also a few days before Yugi's birthday. Tea and the others had gone to an art show, while Yugi was stuck at the shop. This was the perfect opportunity to get something for Yugi, a painting or whatever. That was the plan as the group stepped into the building.

It was some artists having a show together, thus the place was filled with many paintings, some statues, press, people, color, and other stuff…

"Joey, can we get that painting? For me?" Serenity pulled Joey to a painting of a child fairy with a young mermaid playing together happily. So the others went on.

They soon decided to split up and see if they could find something for Yugi, so Tea wandered off on her mission.

"Need some help?" "I'm Miruki." A girl with glasses, painter hat, plaid capris and vest, with a white turtleneck and sneakers came over. She had black hair with bangs that went to her eyebrows, and the rest of her hair was straight, but it was layered. Her eyes were a pretty brown color, with cute small circle glasses in a thin black frame. Her eyeglass lenses were thin, as well as her body.

"Yeah, I need to find a painting as a present for a friend." Tea replied.

"Okay, boy?" Tea nodded, wondering how she knew. "Name?" "Yugi Muto" Tea says. Miruki asks some more questions, like his birthday, while Tea answers subconsciously.

-Who does she look like??- Tea wondered.

Miruki scribbles some stuff on a paper, and says, "Okay, I'll send you a painting in two days. Bye." Tea protests, "Don't I need to see it first? Two days later is way too close to his birthday to change paintings, and I don't want to come back again. It took us an hour to get here."

Miruki says, "Don't worry. I promise that you'll love it. You can go now. I see your friends are still looking around. Tell them I got it, and enjoy yourself. Look around some more if you want. However, I must go. Gotta get started, you know! By the way, the price is 50.00, and you can give the money to the delivery person when they get there. Just promise to open the painting when Yugi opens it on his birthday, no peeking before."

Tea turns, "Okay, but…Hey, where do u need to be?! Can't you introduce yourself to my friends, so we can trust you?"

Miruki hands her a business card, and walks away, saying that she really needed to get started. Tea receives the card, very confused.

The others asked Tea if she found something, so she explains her story as they look at the business card.

"Oh my god, you got a professional painter to paint a picture for Yugi for just 50.00? Wow, you're good, Tea. She's world-famous, and does these kinds of paintings all the time. All her customers that did that were really happy and satisfied. "Serenity exclaimed.

"I guess we're done then. Let's look around a bit more, and go home."

Tea was still distracted. -I guess that's where I saw her, magazine? TV? But I don't look at art shows, or anything of the sort…-

…

She entered her apartment, which was small and cluttered with computers, other tech, and tons of art supplies. Miruki smirked. This was going to be a very fun project. She sat down, picked up a sketching pencil and a knife, and scratched Yugi's name and birthday in the pencil. Then she breathed out, and a fiery angel came out of her and into the canvas. The painting was done.

7 DAYS BEFORE HALLOWEEN…

END FLASHBACK

Ya, first chapter. Don't worry; It's not a Mary Sue. I'd love constructive criticism on my writing, so go ahead and review. I love reviews.

After I upload all the chapters I have so far, it's taking a back seat too. I have to sort out this plotline and finish my LOSH fanfic first. And my HP one so I can start my next one. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Yugi's birthday party, and Tea had the painting behind her. She was excited, and kept to her promise about not opening until later. They were opening presents, and her heart beat as she handed the painting to him.

"Thanks Tea, you guys! But…what is it?" Yugi said.

"Open it!" Joey shouts, but Tristan says "Read the card first."

A painting for a friend,

One who deserves the best.

I'm glad I got the honor,

It's helped us as much as I hope it helps you

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Below it, were all their names, signed.

"Thanks you guys." and then opened the painting…

The painting was beautiful, with many colors, with a background in Egypt. But that wasn't what shocked them all. The painting had soldiers in the back, with the Egyptian gods in the back, along with the 3 god monsters, and a familiar pharaoh standing with a straight face, proud and noble in war, with a sword in his hand. It was a painting of Atem, someone Miruki didn't ever know, or did she?

Yugi was shocked, and was silent for a few minutes. The he asks, "How did you guys take a picture in Egypt in his memory?"

The others didn't recover as fast. They explained later that they didn't take any pictures, the reputation of the painter, and the condition about seeing the painting early.

Yugi then got up, and hung up the picture in the living room. "I really appreciate the painting, so thanks!!" "Ok, now that the shock has worn off, we really should start on the party. People are going to start ringing the doorbell soon."

After they left the living room, the painting's eyes flashed, and then faded away…

5 DAYS BEFORE HALLOWEEN…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days after Halloween, the group had a lot of candy, so they had a party at Yugi's house to celebrate his birthday more, and eat candy and soda.

"Yugi, how old are you now?" Tristan asked.

"18 years old now, so I can vote now. I'm also an official US citizen." "Cool!"

Everyone was 18-19 years old, except Serenity, who was 16. They had moved to the US, so Yugi could see his parents more, Tea to take dance classes, and the others came for more education. Even Yugi's grandpa came. They fit in really easily, and were definitely enjoying their life in the US.

They were watching a movie while drinking soda and candy; Tea asked "Yugi, the bathroom is that way, right?" They were in the kitchen, and the bathroom was through the living room, by the rooms at the left.

Yugi nodded, and then went back to the movie. Tea then walked through the dark living room and hallway. Then she turned on a light to look at the painting. She walked over, and gave a start. The painting seemed to watch her walk down the hallway. At least, that's what she thought.

-Oh whatever, it's probably something like the Mona Lisa painting. That painter must be really good-

But when she turned off the light, the painting smiled and winked. Tea, a bit freaked out, ran across the living room to the bathroom to recover.

……

4 DAYS BEFORE HALLOWEEN…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later, they were at Yugi's house again, hanging out after they had finished their homework. They were chatting, and soon the conversation changed to the painting.

"Hey Yugi, like the painting?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty realistic. But I'm not going to hang it in my room, because it'll scare me one day, I swear it. Like it's going to jump out at me or something, or monsters. It's freaky, but it's good." Yugi replies.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Atem appeared out of the painting like a ghost?" Tristan says laughing.

Joey jumps up, freaked out. The others laugh at Joey, while Yugi replies, also laughing, "Yeah, that would be funny! But you shouldn't say that, Joey might get a heart attack."

The conversation changes to school, to spare Joey, while he stares at the painting. The light shined on it, showing off its brilliant colors, and just for once, maybe, somehow, the painting looked at Joey, and winked, smiling.

At that point, Joey was SCARED. He jumped scrambling, all freaked out. "AAAHH!!"

Tristan says, laughing really hard now, "Joey, did you see the painting blink or something? sarcasm Oh my god, He's alive!! EEEE!!" "That's not funny, Honda!!" Joey retorts. The others laughed harder, but Yugi was looking at the painting when he said it and it REALLY DID BLINK, so he shut up.

"Oh y-you guys, that's enough…" Yugi said; his heart beating against his ribs.

3 DAYS BEFORE HALLOWEEN…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not many problems came after that, just maybe the painting blinked again, but whatever. Yugi dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Yugi, Tristan and Joey were at Yugi's house for a sleepover, since it was a three-day weekend. It was also Halloween, and they had spent a lot of time trick-or-treating, so they went tot bed at 3:00 at night. The all slept in sleeping bags on the ground in the living room.

"I'm so stuffed" Joey said. "Goodnight."

"Me too…zzzzz" Tristan fell asleep.

"Goodnight"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG…

AAAAH!!

They jumped up, startled. Grandpa was thrown to the ground, shot in the arm by a shotgun. Three intruders came in. Joey and Tristan ran, but got hit by some pipes, then got pinned to the wall with knives. Then one of them took Yugi.

"Give up all your money and valuable things, a car, or he dies. Too bad, you know, Yugi Muto. No king should have to die so young, but maybe they deserve…"

The guy never even got to finish the last sentence he would ever say.

Red light blinded everyone; a shadow came out, with outpourings of red rivers…

After a few seconds of being cruelly blinded, Yugi and Joey and Tristan opened their eyes. The knives still caught Joey and Tristan, but no one was there. Yugi got up, pushing off somebody, and the head rolled off…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Yugi screamed.

A neighbor heard the scream and called the police.

Yugi helped Joey and Tristan by pulling out the knives.

"Yugi, are you okay, your eyes seem empty…" Joey whispered.

After getting out of underneath them, and turned on some lights, they were shocked at what happened. The murderers were all decapitated; there was barely any blood, yet the bodies were cold and pale. 3 empty, dead bodies lay in the room.

The police removed the bodies, and the place was cleaned up. It was morning by then. The police thanked them for the capture, and told them that they weren't going to go to jail. It turned out that they had killed many people, and would have been executed anyway. Plus it was "self-defense." So they tried to go to bed, but they got too scared, so Tristan and Joey went home, in the police officers' cars.

Grandpa was sent to the hospital, he would survive, since it was a shallow wound. He told Yugi to check the house, just in case, and see how they got in.

He passed by the painting when he was looking around, and went in for a closer look at it, since it seemed different. What he saw chilled his blood like it was the Ice Age.

The painting was normal, until you looked very closely. Atem's eyes flashed bright crimson, and looked dangerous; a look you never wanted to get from him. That look was meant to kill. That had changed. But that didn't scare Yugi that much, since he never really looked at his eyes properly. But, the sword was covered with BLOOD, identical to the blood of the 3 murderers who had broken into his house. The blood was spread as if he had decapitated the 3 murderers. Yugi was shocked and sat down for a few minutes, and then got up again. When he looked at the painting again, the painting was back to normal, and Atem's face and eyes were normal, even a little dull. No blood, nothing. It didn't even seem like Atem was there…

Yugi then told Grandpa that he had found nothing different, and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After that experience, Yugi was quite convinced the painting was cursed, or ghost-like, or whatever. Either way, he had enough reason to examine the painting. So, at night, before he went to bed, he looked at the painting for a while.

He took it off the wall, and sat in a chair, just looking at it. Grandpa just thought he was mourning over his friend, so left him alone to his thoughts.

Yugi looked around for lights, a real sword, metal, buttons, laser, anything. However he found nothing, so he decided to look at the picture itself. He stared at it, and the picture of his old friend, as a single tear found its way to the painting and dropped upon it.

The painting seemed to ripple, like water in a pond. sigh It's just a painting, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual about the painting, except what happened. I guess I'll just keep my eyes open, see if anything does happen.-

Yugi then went to bed, quickly falling asleep. He had left the painting on his desk in his bedroom. After a while, a faint gold haze came out, and came to be in front of Yugi, his sleeping form barely illuminated from the faint fog-like lights.

"You shouldn't sleep so close to the edge." A voice echoed lightly, but deep, around inside the room, barely audible. Yugi slept soundly.

Yugi was shunted to the middle to the room by some gold fog. Then it disappeared into golden sparkles; into nothing.

Yugi then awoke, but saw nothing and fell asleep again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Yugi jumped up, startled.

"A nightmare...But I can't remember…"

He walked out to door, to find his grandpa white and startled. His friends were there, too.

Even Rebecca.

"Are you alright?? What happened? You were screaming after you passed out! Does your wound hurt?? What's going on?? That would have been a good prank, except for the people and the police??" They rattled on and on.

Now that they mentioned it…Yugi did have a slight weakness, pain in his chest, and his head was aching, along with the rest of his body.

After a few minutes, they noticed that Yugi didn't feel good, so they stopped yelling, and talked in low voices, feeding him and letting him rest.

"Rest in your room for today, alright?" Tea said.

"I'll keep him company!!" Rebecca said, beaming.

They agreed, and they went out, some going home, some to the stores. At least, that's what Yugi thought. They were running out of groceries.

Yugi rested a while, while Rebecca had a computer and was working on it, a slight frown on her face.

"Everything's so strange…"

Yugi slept fitfully, tossing and turning…

He was running down a maze, his heart beating fast. His friends were trailing behind, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, and Yugi knew the others weren't that far behind….

Past brown stone walls he hurtled by, turning sharply, left, right, left, left…his torch of fire streaking, leaving a trail of light for the others to follow. He could hear them calling now, "Yugi! Slow down! Yugi!!" He ignored them; heeding a different call…his heart beat even quicker, matching his steps…

He hit a dead end, a wall, before, the entire ground fell down. "Aaa!!" Yugi plummeted into the darkness, and Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Seto followed him, jumping down recklessly. Yugi could hear them grumbling, but Yugi plummeted further down. His mind vaguely recalled how he could be split on a rock anytime soon, or eaten by a Sphinx, or some monster, but he didn't care. He tripped, and dropped his torch. It fell onto some shallow box, lighting an entire row of ash, bringing light to the musty corridor.

Joey stumbled in. "Definitely like National Treasure." He turned around to Seto. "Poor Kaiba even got his hands stuck somewhere too!"

Kaiba grumbled, then turned his attention to Yugi. He ran past the golden weapons, jewels, artifacts, and even a gold coffin, before running to a gold statue in the front of the room.

Atem sat there, in all his glory, with his eyes closed. He seemed to be chanting, his gold sacrificial jewelry adorning him, covering his already gold body with more jewels, blinding to the eye of caressed by sunlight.

Yugi ran up the steps, put his hands on the throne rest, and leaned forward to kiss Atem...

Yugi jumped up, gasping. He looked around. He was in his room, wrapped in his blankets. He could hear voices outside in the kitchen, and his heart hammering his ribs, threatening to flatten his ribs and shatter them.

But he couldn't calm down. He threw on some clothes, and ran outside his room. Where was the painting? Where is it? His friends and his grandpa just stared at him and answered, no, they didn't know where it was. Joey started to help him look for it, and then Tea, and then the others.

Finally, after hours, of non-stop searching with the same fervor that Yugi had woken up in hours ago, he collapsed on his knees.

He knew now. He had to go find that maze.

Because before he woke up, that same painting hung up above the Atem's statue's head, calling out to him to free Atem.

The gang was in for another adventure.

WLEIRJLSDKFS DFSLKDJFLSIKJF

Okay, from now on, my writing gets better, or at least I hope it does, because I wrote the first few chapters and half of this one a few years ago. The rest of this story is from now. I would love reviews about my writing; would definitely help me get better at it. Just please, constructive criticism. Thanks.

In case you haven't noticed yet, I decided to make the rest of this story a scary Yugioh version of National Treasure. I've seen the first one; I'm gonna see the next one soon too. There will be guns, shooting, lots of chases, endless explosions, dead people, mummies, Egyptian stuff, etc, and then the maze of doom. Hooray.

Please review! Working on the next chapters of this and my other stories, so bear with me!


	7. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
